Vendredi treize
by abattlefield
Summary: Vendredi 13 juillet 2018. Cinquième anniversaire de la mort de Cory. Cette année encore, l'ancien casting de Glee se réunit en sa mémoire. Peut-être qu'en faite, le vendredi 13, n'est pas qu'un jour maudit ; mais qu'il apporte aussi la chance ? (os achele)


Lea ouvrit la porte sur Chord en souriant avant qu'ils ne se fassent la bise.

« Hey !  
- Comment tu vas, ma belle ? »

La petite brune s'écarta de devant la porte, pour laisser entrer son ami.

« Bien, et toi ? Rentre, rentre ! »

Chord s'exécute

« Bien aussi, merci ! Je suis la premier arrivé ? C'est pas possible ! Même Dianna n'est pas là ? »

Lea lui prit son manteau pour l'accrocher dans l'armoire de l'entrée, prévue à cet effet.

« Ben oui faut croire, et j'en suis tout aussi étonnée que que toi ! » _dit la brune en souriant « _Va t'installer dans le salon, tu sais où c'est. Je te sers quelque chose, peut-être ?  
- C'est la première fois en cinq ans que j'arrive premier, et pas Dia c'est un exploit ! »_ il rit_ « Non non ça va, merci Lea. Je ne vais pas boire avant tout le monde. »

En l'espace d'une demi-heure, Naya, Harry, Mark, Kevin, Heather, Darren, Chris, Jenna et Amber arrivèrent au domicile de Lea. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, furent heureux de se revoir, étant donné que cela faisait déjà des années, que pour la plupart, le treize juillet est le seul jour de l'année où ils se voient.

Lea qui était dans dans la cuisine avec les quatre autres filles faisait à manger en même temps de dire à ses amies et anciennes collègues que cela serait sympa que tous se voient plus souvent. Toutes acquiescèrent, mais la petite brune sut que cela allait être comme toutes les années précédentes au mieux, ils se feraient un restau' quelques semaines plus tard, mais ça serait tout jusqu'au treize juillet de l'an d'après. Cette année était déjà la cinquième fois qu'ils passaient tous la journée chez Lea, en mémoire de Cory. Les cinq amies apportèrent des biscuits apéritifs dans le salon, où les garçons parlaient et rigolaient avec la télévision qui tournait en fond sonore. Lea fut étonnée de voir que sa « petite » blondinette à elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. Déjà, elle avait été surprise que celle-ci n'arrive pas la première, comme les quatre années précédentes.

« Dianna n'est pas là ? » d_emande-t-elle, inquiète_

Harry souleva l'un des coussins du canapé taupe.

« Dianna, t'es là dessous ? … Ah ben non, désolée Lea, il semble bien qu'elle ne soit pas là ! »

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

« T'es con, Harry. _» dit leur hôte avant de donner un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami_  
« Ouaip, je sais, on me le dit souvent. »

Les dix amis repartirent à rire, se qui détendit un peu Lea, avant que celle-ci ne retourne dans la cuisine tout seule. C'était bizarre que Dianna ne soit pas là encore. Normalement, c'était une fille plutôt ponctuelle, et elle n'habitait pas à des heures d'ici juste une demie. En fait, Lea ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ces derniers temps. La blonde, avec qui elle parlait habituellement à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit par sms ou au téléphone, ne sonnait plus vraiment de nouvelles, et ne répondait plus aux textos de la brunette que de temps en temps seulement. Lea n'arrivait pas à savoir comment elles en étaient arrivées là, à s'éloigner elles, L&D, les inséparables. Bon c'est vrai que le dernier petit-ami de Lea n'aimait pas du tout la blonde – impossible de savoir pourquoi – alors les deux amies n'avaient pas pu se voir aussi souvent qu'avant . C'était peut-être ça qui avait refroidi la grande blonde. Car depuis que Lea n'était plus avec lui, toutes deux n'étaient pas vraiment redevenues ce qu'elles étaient avant faute de l'envie de Lea. Mais en même temps, cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à la blonde de s'éloigner de Lea pour cette unique raison. Peut-être que Dianna avait un nouveau copain, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit à sa meilleure amie ? Non, impossible, cela se serait au moins su dans la presse et serait donc remonté aux oreilles de la brune.

« Panique pas Lea, elle va arriver ta blondie ! » c_ria Mark_

La brune sourit avant de passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte qui reliait le salon à la cuisine.

« Elle a intérêt, sinon, je vous préviens, on se ramène tous chez elle et on va lui botter le cul, tous les dix ! »

Une fois encore, tout le monde ria. Lea était bien avec eux. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, ils étaient toujours aussi soudés qu'il y a dix ans, et en cinq années, personne n'avait mangé le rendez-vous annuel du treize juillet. Même Kevin était venu malade, la dernière fois. Alors Dianna n'avait absolument aucune excuse. À ce moment-là, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, plusieurs fois d'affilées. Ca ne pouvait être que la blonde, parce que seuls ses dix amis-là étaient des excités de la sonnette, or, neuf d'entre eux étaient déjà présents. Lea accouru à la porte, l'ouvrit rapidement, et « sauta » dans les bras de la nouvelle venue. Dianna entoura le corps de Lea de ses bras.

« Eh ! Pourquoi nous, on a pas eu le droit à autant d'enthousiasme ?! » c_ria Chord depuis le salon_  
« Parce qu'elle me préfère à vous tous, voilà pourquoi, Chordounet ! » _Dianna tira la langue en direction du blond comme une gamine. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de la brune pour rentrer dans la maison, la main de Lea liée à la sienne._  
« Pourquoi tu es si en retard, Di ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ?«» _Lea fit une moue boudeuse à sa meilleure amie, ce qui fit rire celle-ci._  
« Je me suis endormie devant la télé après avoir goûté, alors quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais déjà à la bourre du coup, sur la route, j'ai pas voulu me la jouer à la Quinn, donc je n'ai même pas regardé mon portable, désolée. »

Dianna faisait mention de l'accident de voiture qu'avait eu son personnage dans Glee, après avoir répondu à un message envoyé par Rachel, que jouait Lea dans la série à succès. Ca serait une ironie du sort si Dianna avait un accident en répondant aux messages de Lea.

La brune voulut lui faire remarquer qu'en parlant de « ses messages », elle ne pensait pas seulement à aujourd'hui, mais à tous ceux que la grande blonde avant ignorés. Mais elle ne dit rien, elles ne voulait pas qu'elles s'embrouillent maintenant, alors qu'elles se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

« Heureusement que t'es arrivée, Blondie, parce que Lea nous faisait une crise d'angoisse si elle ne te voyait pas immédiatement ! » s_'exclama Mark_

Lea baissa la tête, en rougissant avant de mettre une tape derrière la tête de celui-ci.

« Tu peux assumer que je t'ai manqué, L, je manque à tout le monde, héhé. »

Jenna lança un petit « et tes chevilles ? » et Dianna tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à celle de l'asiatique, l'air boudeur.

« Ben ouais, tu m'as manqué. En même temps, ça fait des semaines que tu ne me parles plus. » e_t bim, qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à ça, D ?!_  
« J'avais beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps. »

Ce ne fut pas du tout la réponse que Lea attendait et elle partit dans la cuisine, énervée.

« T'as dit une connerie apparemment, Dia. » e_ntendit-elle Mark dire, perplexe_

_Elle_, elle faisait passer Dianna avant son travail, avant ses autres amis et sa famille. Lea mettrait sa vie entre parenthèses pour Dianna, si celle-ci en avait besoin. Mais apparemment, ça n'était pas réciproque. Et ça la vexait. Profondément.

Alors qu'elle remplissant une carafe d'eau au robinet - pour avoir autre chose à penser que Dianna -, elle senti des bras contre ses côtes pour se joindre sur son ventre, et une tête se poser sur son épaule gauche. C'était Dianna elle aurait reconnu son parfum entre des dizaines d'autres.

« Je suis désolée, princesse. «» _Lui chuchota la blonde à l'oreille. Lea ne bougea pas, si ça n'était les poils de ses bras qui s'hérissèrent au contact du souffle sur sa peau  
_« Désolée de ? Faire passer ton travail avant moi ? C'est normal, je ne suis qu'une personne de ton entourage parmi tant d'autres. Si tu devais faire passer tout le monde avant ton travail, ça ferait bien longtemps que tu n'en aurais plus. »

Dianna resserra son étreinte quand Lea voulut s'en détacher.

« Eh, Lea. Tu sais parfaitement que t'es plus que ça. Tu sais parfaitement que tu es la plus important de tous. Tu sais parfaitement que je ferais tout pour toi. Et je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ne pas t'avoir répondu mais ne fait pas comme si tu ne comptais pas pour moi, je t'en pris. »

Lea s'exécuta immédiatement, sans avoir à plus se faire prier. La déclaration de Dianna l'avait touchée jamais on ne lui avait dit ça. Même pas Cory.

« Dors ici cette nuit, Di. Et on passera la journée de demain ensemble. D'accord ? » _d__it la brune, la tête perdue dans les cheveux blonds de sa meilleure amie_  
« Je ne dirais non pour rien au monde, princesse. »

La plus petite des deux essuya une larme qui lui coulait sur la joue avant de prendre la main de la blonde et de retourner dans le salon avec tout le monde. Leurs neuf amis furent heureux de les voir réconciliées, car ils ils n'imaginaient pas l'une sans l'autre.

« Bon les flemmards, on va passer à table, parce que c'est prêt, et qu'il commence à se faire tard ! »

Garçons et filles émirent un grognement de plaisir. Et alors que Lea était repartie dans la cuisine chercher les plats, Naya se tourna vers Dianna.

« Tu te mets à côté d'elle. Pas question de refuser. Et moi je vais faire ma gamine, mais je veux Heather à côté de moi. Bestaa poweer. » _l__es deux blondes de la bande rirent_  
« Je confirme, Naya, t'es une vraie gamine. » _d__it Kevin en soupirant_

Au final, chacun se retrouva à nouveau à la place qu'il occupait déjà les années précédentes. Lea arriva finalement avec le sel et le poivre avant de s'installer à la seule place libre, à côté de Dianna.

« Bon appétit, bande de nouilles. » d_it Mark_  
« Nouille toi-même ! » s_'exclamèrent à l'unisson Chris et Amber_

Puis Harry leva son verre de vin.

« Je porte un toast à nous tous et à Cory, qui je suis sûr est jaloux du merveilleux repas qui nous attends ! »

Chacun rit avant de lever son verre à son tour. Il était maintenant beaucoup plus facile de parler de Cory qu'au début.

Le repas mit du temps à se terminer, chacun racontant sa petite vie.

« Je veux que vous veniez tous à la maison en septembre, pour les cinq ans d'Elijah ! Et c'est une obligation ! » s_'exclama Heather_

Tous furent ravis d'être invités puis les discussions reprirent leurs cours, passant toujours du coq à l'âne, mais tous les ans c'était pareil, et personne ne s'en plaignait. La soirée fut excellente, comme à chaque fois.

Pendant le repas, Lea mit sa main gauche sur la cuisse droite de Dianna celle-ci ne put retenir un frisson à se contact avant de prendre la main de la brune dans la sienne. Elles échangèrent un regard, et un sourire. Puis continuèrent à parler comme si de rien n'était, leurs mains liées.

Passé trois heures du matin, tout le monde avait déserté. Il ne restait donc dans la maison plus que Lea et Dianna.

« Va te coucher Lea, t'as déjà tout préparé, tu ne vas pas en plus tout ranger. Je connais ta maison sûrement autant que toi je peux m'en occuper, ma belle. » _dit la plus grande en caressant le bras de sa meilleure amie_  
« Mais non ! C'est moi qui vous ai invités, alors j'assume et je range ! »  
Dianna fit une moue à Lea, accompagnée de ce regard qu'elle savait irrésistible à la brune.  
« Va te coucher, je te dis, Lea. Dis-moi juste où je dors.  
- Bon d'accord... Si tu le veux tellement, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, Di. Tu dors avec moi ! Ca fait tellement de temps que ça n'a plus été le cas... »

Avant que Lea ne sorte avant Cory, toutes deux avaient habité ensemble, et il leur arrivait souvent de dormir dans le même lit. Chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé séparément.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. »

Quand Dianna arriva dans la chambre de Lea, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle trouva la brunette endormie, avec à côté d'elle un débardeur et un short en tissus. Sûrement ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour substituer à un pyjama pour la blonde. Celle-ci se changea rapidement dans de s'allonger par dessus la couette, et de regarder son amie endormie. Son amie... Chaque jours elle était absolument magnifique, et même un petit plus chaque nouvelle journées. Mais la nuit, elles semblait sereine, et elle l'était encore plus. Comme celle-ci dormait, Dianna n'essaya plus de masquer l'air amoureux qu'elle avait sur le visage et dans les yeux, lorsqu'elle regardait Lea sans oublier le sourire niais à souhait qui allait avec. Ces derniers temps, elle avait bien essayé de garder ses distances avec la brune, pour essayer d'attiser ses sentiments mais ça n'était pas la première fois, et cette fois encore, elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps loin d'elle.

« Oh, si tu savais combien je suis amoureuse de toi, princesse... » _dit la blonde à haute voix, le regard sur le visage de la femme qu'elle aimait._

Elle se leva à nouveau, cette fois pour aller aux toilettes avant de dormir.

Une fois qu'elle n'entendit plus de pas, Lea ouvrit ses yeux, qu'elle avait juste fermés, en attendant que son amie ne revienne. Et elle comptait les rouvrir quand celle-ci se serait couchée à ses côtés mais son cœur avait raté un battement quand elle avait entendu la seconde déclaration de la journée que lui faisait celle-ci amoureuse cette fois. C'était impossible que Dianna l'aime de cette façon-là, elle s'en serait rendue compte... Et puis d'abord, si cela était réel, depuis combien de temps la blonde était-elle amoureuse d'elle ?

Il ne se passa que deux secondes entre le moment où Dianna entendit le robinet s'éteindre et celui où Dianna débarqua dans la chambre. La plus petite des deux n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre à la déclaration uniquement celui de fermer à nouveau ses yeux. Et elle attendit que la blonde se couche à côté d'elle, sous la couverture, cette fois, pour les rouvrir. Non, elle ne jouerai pas la faible, pas celle qui n'avait rien entendu. Elle allait même parler.

« Je voudrais m'endormir et me réveiller chaque jour dans ce lit à tes côtés. »

La surprise de Dianna de trouver Lea éveillée fut minime par rapport à l'incompréhension qui l'envahit après cette phrase.

« Hm, comment suis-je censée interpréter cette phrase ?  
- Interprète la comme tu le souhaites, Dianna. Mais ceci devrait t'aider à comprendre comment moi, je l'interprète. »

Lea ne laissa pas à Dianna le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, qu'elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de la blonde. Il se fallut pas une seconde entière à celle-ci pour répondre au baiser en l'approfondissant. Elle avait ressentit exactement la même chose que sa Quinn, des années auparavant en embrassant Finn des feux d'artifices explosant dans tout son corps. Mais cette fois c'était réel, et c'était avec Lea. Quelle sensation d'embrasser la femme dont elle était amoureuse depuis dix longues années. Lea se décala de la blonde, à contre cœur.

« Je ne dormais pas, et je crois que tu l'es de moi, tout autant que je le suis de toi, Dianna. » _dit Lea, la voix pleine d'amour et alors qu'elle allait embrasser à nouveau Dianna, la main de celle-ci l'arrêta_  
« Tu sais, tout à l'heure, Chord a balancé son fameux « quelle a été le meilleure moment de votre année, depuis la dernière fois ? » annuel, qu'il nous sors à chaque fois ce jour. Et j'ai dit que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Mais désormais, je sais. C'est cette nuit. Ce sont tes lèvres contre les miennes. »

Dianna n'eut plus aucune retenue. Elle sauta littéralement sur les lèvres de Lea. Leurs bouches respectives déjà ouvertes, elle n'eut même pas à en demander l'accès à la brune. Sentant leurs deux langues danser d'un parfait accord, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui fit sourire Dianna contre les lèvres de celle qu'elle aimait.


End file.
